A Journey to Hell
by Irrestible
Summary: How far would Lucius Malfoy go for his wife, his light, his life, Narcissa. To hell and back. Not your typical LuciusNarcissa fic. Rated mature for later chapters


Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy

A Journey to Hell

How far would Lucius go for his wife, his light, his life: to hell and back.

"Beautiful Narcissa, such a beautiful specimen of womanhood," Lucius Malfoy said, mournfully glancing at the casket where his wife of twenty years lay, dead. "You loved me like no other could, and I am eternally grateful. If paradise gets too crowded, give my place to someone else." He turned his back on his only wife, his lover for the last time. He couldn't turn around to see her laying the casket; the guilt would consume him.

The funeral took place at the Malfoy Manner, as Lucius didn't think anywhere else would do his wife justice. The new furniture, a glossy leathery black, housed the uncomfortable guests as they milled around the manner.

Draco, Lucius, Leonardo, and his family stood in the mourning line, faces taunt and emotionless. Looking at his son, Lucius thought his son look just like his mother, expect for his gray eyes the only physical attribute Lucius passed to him. _He should be thankful he looks like his mother, but I am not at the moment,_ Lucius thought_, I can't bare to look at him because it makes me miss her porclein skin, aristocratic nose, delicate lips. If I could bring her back, the Gods help me I would._

The funeral passed quickly on the bleak September day, all the mourners left Draco and Lucius to the dreary and sad manner after 5 o'clock. Choosing to avoid his son instead of seeking him out, Lucius pretended to work; he read through the various condolences, trying to think of a way to send an auto-reply, so he wouldn't have to spend much more time moaning on Narcissa. She was gone, into the vast emptiness and there was nothing anyone could do about it. The Manner felt as empty as Lucius' heart; truly she was gone. Gone into the darkness, his beautiful light. Gone was his beautiful life with her...back to the bleak life he once knew without her.

Although he put on a cold persona, Lucius loved his life more than the waking world and that's why he bought most of it for her. To put it mildly, their love was extraordinary. An intellectual match as well as physically, Narcissa kept Lucius guessing; however with the new war going on, she had taken to other hobbies. The way Narcissa occupied her time was not through silly ladies' luncheons, but through visiting her son and taking care of the Slytherin house for Severus while he was away on supposed "business". This is how she met her unfortunate demise: she went to Hogwarts to see her son, but a Death Eater mistaked her for someone else as she had her hair in a bun and hidden from the snow. The man, who Lucius soon after choked to death, cursed her with the worst death possible: the blood choking curse. Narcissa Samantha Black Malfoy lay in the snow for hours, choking on her own blood until Severus discovered her on his way back to the school; by then, nothing could be done expect hold her hand as the spasms took her away into eternity.

Two days later, Severus arrived with something for Lucius. Walking into his sitting room, Severus nursed a scotch while Lucius drank wine.

"Lucius, Narcissa left this after one of 'her visits' to Hogwarts." Lucius knew that Severus and Narcissa did sleep together; it actual didn't bother him. Severus passed him a scroll that depicted a map of…

"Hell, Severus; we are both far too educated to believe in a silly place as hell. Where in the hell did she buy this?" Lucius Malfoy certainly didn't laugh, but if he did he would now.

Severus arched an eyebrow at his friend, and then crossed the room to refill his scotch, "Actually, I bought it; the map is modeled after _Dante's Inferno_; as it turns out, Dante wasn't a muggle, he was half-blood."

"Hmm…this still doesn't explain why my wife would want you to buy it. Narcissa likes muggle books but to buy a map, I know Narcissa well enough to know that she might like to shop she wouldn't senseless throw around-how much did she pay for this?"

"I paid ten gallons, and only because the shop keeper thought she was stunning." Severus snorted into his decanter then continued, "She knew she was going to die."

The statement echoed throughout the home as a bleak reminder to Lucius that what little light Narcissa had brought to the home was gone forever. "If she knew she was going to die, why didn't she avoid going to Hogwarts; why would she knowingly walk into her own death?"

Severus reached into his robes, and handed Lucius a letter, "I feel as if this letter should be read in private; this is where I take my leave, good friend. Come see me before you leave."

Lucius looked at the faded parchment, "Leave for where?"

"You'll see. " Severus smirked, and slid out of the room.

Lucius took his bifocals and slipped them on his face, then read the letter.

_Dearest Lucius, _

_If this letter comes to you by Severus's hand, I am sorry that I have left you the final time. _

_However, you can see me again. I am in hell because I made a deal with Hades. _

_His wife, Persephone, bores him; as an exchange for our sins, he proctored a deal, if you could travel the depths of hell and triumph over the beasts he set forth, we both can have eternal life. I want to be yours eternally, Lucius; save me from this fate. _

_The map Severus will give you can be a porkey if activated.  
Please do not lose this map; without you could dragged into the unspeakable horrors of Hell. _

_You'll need cunning, trickery, and stealth: all Slytherin qualities, you posses the most my Slytherin King. _

_I wait for you in the tower of Cocytus patiently awaiting your arrival_

_With all my love, _

_Narcissa Samantha Black Malfoy _

_Ps. I saw your father, he's doing well and wishes to guide you on your journey_

"Father, I spied Uncle Severus leaving the manner; why did I not see him?" Draco stood in the doorway looking puzzled.  
Slowing folding up the letter and placing it in his inner pocket, "Come, Draco; we must leave the Manner at once." He strode out of the door, leather boots clicking on the marble floor.

"To where are we going to, Father, exactly?" Draco followed him to the edge of the staircase and Lucius turned around to smirk at him.

"Where all good Malfoys end up: to hell, of course, my dear son."


End file.
